


Pokemon Showdown

by jolty11



Series: jolty11's Lillie x Moon Fanfictions [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Epic Battles, F/F, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolty11/pseuds/jolty11
Summary: The day has finally come. Lillie has become strong enough to finally face her girlfriend and Pokemon mentor, Moon, in an ultimate battle for the title of Champion. Will Lillie be victorious? And who is coming to visit her? Part 4 of my Lillie x Moon fanfictions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Oh boy, the champion battle! This one took some serious planning out, deciding which Pokémon to use and how to tie up the loose ends. Enjoy!

Well… today’s that special day.

Moon was in deep thought as she sat upon the crystal throne inside the Pokémon League Champion chamber. She stared endlessly out the crystal windows down at the view of the land below. The view was breathtaking from atop the mountain, and the mid-day sun added some light to the scenery. If one were to look hard enough, they could see the other islands of Alola off in the distance of the sea.

Moon’s phone buzzed in her pocket, interrupting her concentration and breaking the silence. At once she picked up her phone, seeming to be a bit anxious. Moon held her phone up to her ear to answer the incoming call.

“You’ve just arrived at the port?” Moon replied to the caller. “Great, be here in about thirty minutes.”

After hanging up the phone, Moon unzipped her bag and exchanged her phone for two slips of paper and six Poké Balls, each one a different color from another. Moon took a ball and rolled it around in her hands for a lack of anything better to do than wait. She then decided this wasn’t enough to relieve her anxiety and decided to walk back and forth across the room.

She had anticipated this day a while back. The day Lillie would gain enough power to the point where she would challenge Moon for the title of champion. Lillie’s trials had gone by quickly. After clearing the three trials on Akala Island just a few weeks ago, Lillie had visited the other half of Alola and finished the other half of her trials. And now her final challenge was a battle against Moon. Moon the champion, girlfriend, and mentor.

Moon figured that the Elite Four wouldn’t be too difficult for Lillie. Moon watched Lillie have a practice battle against Professor Kukui, who got completely destroyed. Lillie probably beat all four at this point and was preparing to enter the champion room.

Moon almost forgot something and walked back over to her bag. She withdrew a seventh Poké Ball from her bag and held it in her hand, rather than on her belt which was already full with six Poké Balls. 

After verifying that she was ready to battle at a moment’s notice, Moon sat back down on her crystal throne and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and opened them just in time.

The teleportation device on the other side of the room glowed a bright neon green and emitted a low-pitched humming sound. Taking a closer look, a feminine figure wearing all white began to materialize in the teleport. Her blonde hair was flowing free through the small gust the teleporter had made. She stepped forth onto the glass battlefield, ready for the challenge.

“So you’re finally here. I knew you’d make it this far, Lillie,” Moon said, rising from the throne.

“That thing was really cool!” Lillie exclaimed, pointing to the teleport.

“It’s amazing what science can do, isn’t it?” Moon replied. “I’ve heard that other regions have lots of teleports. Take Kanto for example. There’s an office building there that’s full of them.”

Moon took three steps forward towards the battlefield and spoke again. “Speaking of other regions, I have recently battled Pokémon Champions from other regions across the world here in Alola, and I was victorious every time. I have thought long and hard about which Pokémon to use for this battle and what strategies I should use. Know that if you beat me in this battle, you won’t just be the champion of Alola. You’ll be one of the most powerful trainers in the world.”

Lillie advanced forward and took her turn to speak. “Moon, I don’t know what to say here really. You’ve changed my life completely ever since I met you and you always believed in me. And here we are now, about to face off for the title of champion. I’ve got my team of five carefully picked Pokémon I caught throughout my journey with you, and I’m gonna give this fight all I’ve got.”

“Only five?” Moon asked, Lillie nodding in response. “It won’t be a fair fight, then.” Moon walked up to Lillie and placed the Poké ball she was holding in Lillie’s hands.

“What’s this?” Lillie asked, observing the black patterns of the ball.

“I meant to give this to you a while back,” Moon told Lillie. “But now I think you’re powerful enough to control it in a battle. I secretly trained this Pokémon exactly equal to your team so there’s no power difference. As for what it is though, you’ll have to find out. Consider it a secret weapon.”

“I wonder…” Lillie said to herself, placing the ball in the sixth slot of her belt. Moon walked back over to her position on the battlefield, both of the girls readying their first Pokémon to send out in battle.

“No healing items and no going easy on me,” Moon stated. “The same goes for me! Come at me with all you’ve got!’  
“Believe me, I will!” Lillie replied, clutching her first Pokémon in her hand.

“Go!!” They said in unison as they each threw their balls into the battlefield to initiate the fight. Lillie’s first Pokémon was a Nihilego, and Moon’s was a Buzzwole.

“Both leading off with an Ultra Beast?” Lillie said. “You wanted to use the beast boost right away too, didn’t you?”

“You know it,” Moon replied, taking note of the red sash the Nihilego was wearing. That would prevent it from being knocked out in one hit.

“Buzzwole, attack with an earthquake!” Moon instructed.

“Nihilego, counterattack with your power gems!” Lillie instructed.

The magical rocks flew across the battlefield and struck Buzzwole, who at the same time was causing an earthquake to attack Nihilego. Nihilego would normally not been able to have taken an earthquake, but the focus sash it was wearing let it hold on with one health.

“Nihilego, power gem him again!” Lillie said.

“Buzzwole, try and take it and earthquake again!” Moon planned.

Nihilego, being the faster attacker, was able to attack and defeat Buzzwole before the earthquake could even start. 

“All right, I did it!” Lillie exclaimed as Nihilego glowed a bright blue, receiving more power because of its special ability.

“Buzzwole, return,” Moon said, sucking the Pokémon back inside its ball to rest. That matchup had not gone as planned. Thinking on her feet, Moon threw her next Poké Ball, formulating a strategy to take out Lillie’s boosted Pokémon.

“Go on, Toxapex!” Moon shouted as the spiky and poisonous Pokémon emerged from its ball. After I boost Toxapex’s defense a little bit, Lillie won't be able to break past it! “Stockpile!”

“Shut her down with your psychic attack!” Lillie commanded her Nihilego. Violet colored psychic mind waves came forth from Nihilego and flew straight at Toxapex, who took major damage from the attack as it was trying to boost its defense.

“Toxapex, use recover to heal yourself!” Moon said, getting a bit nervous. 

“Nihilego, hit ‘em hard again with your attack!” Lillie responded. Toxapex began to recover health when it was interrupted by Nihilego’s super effective psychic type attack. Toxapex could not recover enough health in time and was knocked out, leaving Moon with only four Pokémon remaining.

“Hey, look at that! This is going great!” Lillie boasted.

“Nonsense! I've got plenty of vigor left in me!” Moon answered as she threw her third Pokémon into battle, this one being kept in a green colored ball. The ball opened to reveal Scizor, the bug and steel type Pokémon that has sharp claws.

“Nihilego, attack with psychic again!” Lillie said, figuring that Scizor would be much slower to attack.

“Scizor, use bullet punch and finish off Nihilego!” Moon countered. Scizor launched forward at breakneck speed and punched Nihilego with fists of steel before it had time to react. 

“What? But how?” Lillie questioned, returning her fallen Nihilego to its ball with moon patterns. 

“You see, the move bullet punch has a special effect,” Moon explained. “It will always go first, no matter how fast the opponent is.”

“Well played,” Lillie said, returning the ball to her belt and choosing another one with an orange pattern. “But are you prepared for this?” She followed up, throwing her second Poké Ball into battle. An Alolan Marowak came out of the ball, its bone club blazing with fire.

“Scizor, use your knock off attack!” Moon said, not switching out her Pokémon even though it had a huge weakness to fire attacks.

“Marowak, flare blitz!” Lillie countered, hoping to take out Moon’s Pokémon as soon as possible. Scizor moved first, charging at Marowak and smacking the thick club off of it with a super effective attack. Marowak had some decent defenses, so one super effective attack wasn’t enough. Marowak then charged at Scizor, engulfed in flames. Upon impact, both Pokémon fainted at the same time, Scizor from the super effective attack and Marowak from the recoil its attack caused.

“Well, that was quite interesting,” Moon commented, both of the girls returning their fallen Pokémon to their balls. “But it’s not over yet. I still have three Pokémon left.”

“And I’ve got four!” Lillie said. “Come on out, Garchomp!” Lillie shouted, tossing her third Pokémon into battle.

“I’ll follow up with my own dragon!” Moon stated. “Swoop in, Dragonite!” She shouted, throwing the ball high into the air.

“Use outrage!” Both girls said in unison. The two opposing dragons charged up an attack of pure rage and slammed into each other, Garchomp’s attack hitting before Dragonite’s. Dragonite was able to take Garchomp’s attack with no problems and counterattack back, Garchomp fainting.

“How is that possible?” Lillie wondered out loud, returning her Garchomp to her ball. “Outrage was super effective...”

“See, Dragonite has a special ability called multiscale,” Moon revealed. “The first time it takes a hit, the damage is halved, allowing it to have the stamina to counterattack your dragon.”

“No matter,” Lillie said with a smirk. “You’ve just activated my trap!” Lillie shouted, extending an arm and pointing her finger at Moon. She took a blue colored ball from her belt and threw it into battle, revealing the Alolan Ninetales Moon had first given her. The icy fox Pokémon started a magical hailstorm upon being sent out.

“What trap?” Moon asked, shivering a bit.

“You see, outrage is a multi-turn dragon attack, and you can’t recall your Pokémon in the middle of it. I sent out a fairy Pokémon, which is immune to dragon attacks. We all know that dragons are weak to ice attacks... so Ninetales will use blizzard, which has perfect accuracy thanks to the hail while receiving no damage in return!” Lillie explained.  
Ninetales conjured up an arctic blast of snow and hail, and shot it straight at Moon’s trapped Dragonite. The dragon was frozen solid in the ice, fainted and unable to battle.

“So you picked up on those advanced techniques I taught you and just had it used against me... I’m very shocked but proud of you, Lillie,” Moon admitted, returning her fallen dragon to the Poké Ball. 

“Aww.. thanks!” Lillie said with a cute face, blushing slightly.

“Don’t get all cute now, there’s still more to come! This next Pokémon I have was always one of my favorites when I watched people have battles back in Kanto,” Moon said, gripping an orange and yellow ball on her belt and throwing it. “Jolteon, the fast electrical fox!” Moon shouted as the yellow fox-like Pokémon emerged from the ball.

“But wait, there’s more!” Moon continued, giving Jolteon a fuschia colored orb to hold. “This here is called a life orb. It will raise the power of its attacks!”

“There’s no way that will be powerful enough! Ninetales, strike with another blizzard attack!” Lillie commanded.

“Jolteon, use your speed and hit first with thunderbolt!” Moon countered. Both fox-like Pokémon started their ice and electric attacks on each other at the same time, but Jolteon’s high speed allowed for its attack to hit first. Speed didn’t stop Ninetales’s attack from hitting shortly after, though, and both Pokémon received substantial damage. Lillie and Moon both knew that Jolteon would strike first next turn, causing Ninetales to faint before its attack could hit Jolteon.

And that’s exactly what happened a few moments later. Lillie returned Ninetales to its Poké Ball, her self esteem starting to take a nosedive. She wondered if she should keep going with the battle. She wondered if all that time training was really worth it and if she should just quit right now.

But then Lillie thought of Moon. Lillie knew that Moon trusted and believed in her ability as a Pokémon trainer. Moon was her adversary now but also her girlfriend and mentor, teaching Lillie everything about Pokémon. Moon was the very reason why Lillie got this far. If Lillie were to quit now, she wouldn’t just be forfeiting the battle for the title of champion but it would probably disappoint Moon as well.

With this in Lillie’s mind, the fighting spirit inside of her awakened. Her passion for battling was set ablaze as she felt the energy flowing through her. Letting out a mighty battle cry, Lillie lifted both of her arms above her head, her hands making fists. One of her arms was then bent and positioned in front of her face, and the other arm in front of her waist, so that they resembled the letter Z.

This was the all-powerful pose Lillie dubbed her “Z-Powered form”.

“I may be at a huge disadvantage right now with my remaining Pokémon, but I’m not giving up! I have a master plan!” Lillie shouted, the energy flowing through her. She threw a white colored Poké Ball out into the battlefield to reveal the steel bird Pokémon, Skarmory.

“A bird Pokémon?” Moon said. “That’s cake! Jolteon, zap it right out of the sky!”

“Skarmory, take the hit and counterattack with brave bird!” Lillie responded. Jolteon used its electrical powers to shoot a bolt of lightning right onto Skarmory, who took the hit with no problem just as planned. Then, Skarmory flew high and suddenly took a nosedive right into Jolteon, both Pokémon fainting at the same time from the flying attack’s recoil.

“Another double knockout? You must really like recoil moves,” Moon commented, returning her Pokémon to its ball.

“When I was preparing for battle this morning, I made sure my Pokémon had the best moves they could to take you down!” Lillie said. “That’s just a little side effect I had to be careful about.”

“Well, your timing was just right,” Moon replied. “This is my last Pokémon. And with that, I bring you...” Moon said while throwing the ball out.

“Primarina!” Moon finished, “the water type siren Pokémon.”

“My last Pokémon is the secret weapon one you gave me. I have no idea what it is, so I don’t know if I’ll have an advantage or a disadvantage. But for a battle this important, I can’t stop now!” Lillie announced, her changed personality from timid to bold making her seem like a completely different person. She tossed the ball into battle, filled with confidence. A very familiar Pokémon emerged from the ball, causing a loud gasp from Lillie.

“N-Nebby!” Lillie stuttered, staring up at the massive Pokémon in front of her. It was the legendary Pokémon, Lunala, deity of the moon, who Lillie had protected ever since it was a Cosmog.

“Is that... really you, Nebby..?” Lillie asked softly. Lunala nodded slightly to confirm. Lillie was too happy right now to notice the tears streaming down her face. Pushing the reunion aside for just a minute, Lillie shifted her mind back to the battle. 

“Let’s give it all that we’ve got, Nebby,” Lillie said.

“I will now use my Z-Power to attack your Pokémon with a Z-Move!” Lillie and Moon shouted at the same time. They each performed their special moves to power up their Z-Rings, ending with their arms forming the shape of a Z. Both of their Pokémon were instantly powered up, glowing with the Z-Ring’s energy flowing through them.

“Primarina, Oceanic Operetta!” Moon shouted.

“Lunala, Never-Ending Nightmare!” Lillie shouted.

After the moves had been executed by Lillie and Moon, their Pokémon began to use them. Primarina shot forward a beam of glistening, pure water, and Lunala shot forth a beam of dark, ghostly energy. The two beams made contact with each other in mid-air, both blocking the other’s attack while trying to break through at the same time. The two attacks seemed to be of the same power and evenly matched.

"Primarina, more power!” Moon yelled, concentrating her energy as if she was launching the attack and not her Pokémon. The beam of water pushed against the ghostly beam with more force and neared Lillie’s Lunala.

“If that water attack hits, we’ll lose for sure! Nebby, more power!” Lillie shouted, the bond between her and her Pokémon resonating. The beam of ghostly energy coming from Lunala pushed forward and against Primarina’s water attack, both beams meeting each other in the center once again.

Both girls went tense as they watched their Pokémon fire their attack beams at one another at maximum power. Lunala’s attack was slightly stronger than Primarina’s, slowly pushing the beam of water back at Primarina. 

"Hang in there Nebby! Just a little more!” Lillie called out.

Lunala’s beam of ghostly energy suddenly overpowered Primarina’s water attack, making direct contact with Primarina and cancelling the water attack completely. A small explosion knocked Moon off her feet from the powerful attack’s impact, screaming in surprise as she fell back. Lillie had won.

“Oh my gosh Moon, are you okay?” Lillie asked, returning Lunala and Primarina to their Poké Balls and running over to Moon.

“Well... I can’t say I’ve ever seen that kind of attacking strategy before there at the end,” Moon replied, taking Lillie’s hand and pulling herself to her feet. “I gave that battle my all, and it wasn’t enough to defeat you. You battled honorably, Lillie. You are now officially the Pokémon Champion of Alola.”

Lillie was so happy that she squealed and gave Moon a tight hug, Moon returning it. “You’re the best, Moon. Thank you for Nebby, for helping me become a Pokémon trainer, for everything.” Lillie started to cry again out of happiness and delight.

“You don’t know how proud I am of you,” Moon said, giving Lillie a peck on the cheek.

“Do I-I get to keep Nebby?” Lillie asked.

“Nebby was yours to begin with,” Moon replied. “I was just holding on to Nebby until you became powerful enough.” Lillie was overjoyed and gave Moon a rather tight hug.

“So what happens now?” Lillie asked Moon, blushing slightly.

“This would probably be the time that I walk you down to the Hall of Fame and we register your Pokémon team into the records,” Moon explained. “But before that, it would appear that you have a visitor that wants to see you.”

“Visitor? For me?” Lillie asked.

“Yeah,” Moon replied. “She asked if she could see you personally right after our battle.” Moon pointed to the door behind Lillie.

“Okay,” Lillie said, “but who would want to-” Lillie said, spinning around, but was interrupted when she saw a familiar person in the doorway.

“Lillie?” The voice whispered, slowly walking out towards Lillie.

“M-Mom...” Lillie said, her voice quivering.

Lillie ran across the glass battleground and up to her mom, Lusamine. They instantly collapsed to the ground on their knees, embracing one another in an affectionate hug. They sat there idly for a few moments, crying softly in each other’s arms.

“Lillie... I’m sorry for everything...” Lusamine said. She wanted to say more, but she couldn’t think of anything.

“That’s in the past now,” Lillie responded, being her usual forgiving and gentle natured self. “I’m just glad that you’re alive and normal again.” The deadly toxins from Lusamine’s Nihilego had been successfully removed from her bloodstream through an operation in Kanto. The battle she had with Moon and the power of the legendary Pokémon Lunala had completely repaired her mental state, as00 well.

“Thank you...” Lusamine said, looking at Moon while continuing to hug Lillie. Lusamine’s thanks was directed both at Lillie and Moon for everything they had done to help her and for having acceptance. Moon nodded solemnly in understanding. 

Moon remembered the two slips of paper she had tucked away in her back pocket from earlier. They were two boat tickets to Kanto. Moon had bought them as a surprise for Lillie.

Looking back at Lillie and Lusamine’s emotional reunion, however, Moon decided she would present the tickets to Lillie at a later time. The boat wouldn’t leave for two more weeks, just as Moon had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment and check out my other stories to see what happened before this!


End file.
